Cohesión
by BleuVert
Summary: "Sin adherir una sola palabra, Midorima posó frente a él, apareciendo ante su vista como una estrella más del firmamento, sólo que era más deslumbrante, más provocativo, siendo un astro inexorable en su tormentoso cielo."


**Regreso con este one-shot AoMido. Tengo un par de fics más sobre estos dos, pero debo confesar que este es mi preferido.**

 **Un par de aclaraciones antes de empezar.**

 **\- Es posible que encuentren este fanfic en inglés, puesto que lo traduje para mi blog de AoMido en tumblr (con pequeños cambios, puesto que una amiga mía me ayudó a traducirlo), pero es de mi entera pertenencia.**

 **\- Esta historia ocurre después del partido de Seirin contra Touhou (el segundo partido, en donde Touhou pierde).**

 **Sin más, disfruten, por favor. :)**

* * *

Las estrellas resplandecían tan apacibles, iluminando tenuemente la inmensidad del cielo nocturno. Las escasas nubes rasgadas eran impulsadas por el escarchado viento de invierno adhiriéndose a su cálido rostro, enfriándolo, causándole escalofríos. Era imposible que su mirada permaneciera fija; sus ojos deambulaban incansables buscando por una respuesta en un océano de preguntas.

"Aomine."

Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Sus dientes se apretaron y, al compás de los pasos, tragó saliva, saliendo al instante de sus pensamientos. Sin adherir una sola palabra, Midorima posó frente a él, apareciendo ante su vista como una estrella más del firmamento, sólo que era más deslumbrante, más provocativo, siendo un astro inexorable en su tormentoso cielo. Midorima suspiró. Su mano izquierda subió para acomodar sus gafas en un ligero movimiento antes de extenderla a su contrario; su mano derecha resguardaba la vela redonda aromatizada que sin duda alguna era su objeto de la suerte. Aomine, quien descansaba recostado en el suelo con ambas manos tras su cabeza, no evitó admirar su destellante belleza. Sus ojos se rehusaron incluso a parpadear en el instante en que la palma de su mano se desnudaba ante ellos, incitante. Sólo un par de segundos bastó para corresponder al llamado.

"Shintarou..."

Su tono de voz fue bajo, rasposo, como si empujara las palabras a través de su garganta para obligarlas a salir, al tiempo en que Midorima le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Aomine suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia la bóveda celeste una última vez antes de encontrarse con el fino rostro de su amante. "Perdí" su tono de voz fue inesperadamente monótono; su apagada mirada intercalaba sin prisa entre los ojos verdes y los labios del más alto. Midorima entrelazó sus dedos y empuñó su mano contra la contraria, posteriormente acercó su rostro para incitarlo a un beso. Aomine respondió tanto al agarre de su mano como al efímero contacto de sus labios, cerrando los ojos por largos segundos. "Vamos a casa" respondió Midorima con simpleza. Ambos emprendieron el imperturbable recorrido sin soltar el cálido abrazo de sus manos, permaneciendo cómodamente en silencio hacia su destino. Aomine sabía perfectamente a dónde iba todo esto. Cuando Midorima le decía "vamos a casa", en realidad se refería a ir a cualquiera de las dos casas que estuviera deshabitada en ese momento, con el fin de tener un poco de privacidad, un momento juntos. A Aomine le fascinaba la idea, no podía mentir, es por eso que se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta para besarle el cuello a su novio, lamiendo y succionando débilmente aquella área tan sensible. Midorima gimió por lo bajo y le acarició el rostro con la palma de su mano. "Aomine, entremos." El mencionado separó sus labios de la tierna piel con un último beso, succionando aire, ocasionando un sonido hueco al desprenderse, mandando una señal de lujuria capaz de hacer estremecer sus cuerpos.

Entraron a la casa sumergiéndose en la privacidad que tanto ansiaban. Dejaron caer sus pertenencias y las sudaderas de sus uniformes al suelo a la par que Aomine tomaba de frente el cuerpo de Midorima, uniendo sus labios en un contacto sin movimiento, profundo, abrazando con su brazo derecho la cintura mientras su mano izquierda tomaba su quijada firmemente. Midorima tomó los hombros de su amante, sus manos bajaban y subían por su espalda, dando un ligero masaje mientras se dejaba asfixiar entre la fuerza desmedida de sus brazos, soltando un par de jadeos y un gemido largo al caer de espaldas contra el sillón de la sala. "Midorima..." sus palabras se arrastraron en un murmullo, golpeando los labios contrarios antes de atraparlos en un nuevo beso. Midorima subió sus muslos al nivel de la cintura de Aomine, permitiendo que sus entrepiernas entraran en contacto cuando el moreno flexionó sus piernas a los costados de su cadera. Las mejillas de Midorima se sonrojaron y gimoteó con vergüenza. Aomine se detuvo y hundió su cara bajo la quijada de su amante, en la curvatura de su cuello, exhalando su cálido aliento que le erizaba la piel.

Midorima pudo sentir las contracciones del rostro de Aomine contra su cuello; sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando el aire volvía a llenar sus pulmones. El pecho de Aomine reposaba sobre el abdomen de Midorima, los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron contra su diafragma. Midorima suspiró y, como si pudiera fundir los vastos sentimientos de ambos en uno solo, compartió su pesar, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo con tierna calidez. Sintió las manos de Aomine colándose bajo su camisa para abrazar su espalda, apretándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo. La espalda de Midorima se arqueó al contacto con la fría piel, robándole el escaso aliento que sostenía en su boca para articular las palabras adecuadas, aunque en realidad, esas palabras le eran inexistentes. "Aomine, no tenemos por qué..."

"Voy a tomar un baño."

Midorima tragó saliva al sentir los suaves labios contrarios crispando bajo su cuello, sobre una de sus clavículas. Acarició su azulado cabello cuando Aomine levantó la cabeza y volvió a besarlo, con un deje de primacía, negándose a liberar sus labios. Finalmente acarició sus piernas, apoyándose en él para levantarse. Midorima bajó la mirada, siguiendo sólo de reojo el camino de Aomine. El azote a la puerta del cuarto de baño interrumpió el silencio por tan sólo un segundo. Midorima apoyó ambas manos a sus costados, acomodándose sobre el suave asiento antes de ajustar sus lentes de un ligero empujón con la punta de su dedo índice. Observó alrededor, prestando atención a las cosas que jamás había visto en sus visitas anteriores. De igual forma no había mucho que admirar. La casa de Daiki estaba tan vacía, tal y como lucían ahora sus azulados ojos, tan carentes de fulgor. Midorima se levantó e inevitablemente caminó hacia la ropa tendida en el suelo, tomándola, sacudiendo, doblando y acomodando cada una en sus respectivas maletas. La vela esférica había rodado a través de la habitación, chocando contra la puerta de la cocina, dejando una abolladura en su base y dándole una idea al empático chico.

Más tarde, Aomine se dirigió de vuelta a la sala, percatándose inmediatamente de un apetitoso olor proveniente de la cocina. Su estómago gruñó antes de volver a aspirar, dirigiéndose entonces al lugar de procedencia. Le sorprendió un poco ver a Midorima cocinando, pero no podría tratarse de nadie más, tenía que ser él, quien irónicamente era la única persona en el mundo capaz de preocuparse de él, de cuidarlo en momentos como ese. Su relación era totalmente recíproca, aunque ninguno de los dos pudiera admitirlo jamás. No por nada su relación sentimental sobrevivía a través de las largas jornadas de días frustrantes.

"Debes comer algo" Midorima dio media vuelta para encararlo, con un plato entre manos.

Aomine asintió. Ambos caminaron a la par, llegando de manera simultánea a la mesa. Midorima ofreció el plato recién servido a Aomine, quien tomó asiento a su lado. La vela que había visto antes sobre la mano de su amante se encontraba ahora frente a sus ojos. "¿Esa vela es...?"

"Mi objeto de la suerte..." Midorima guardó silencio súbitamente después de responder. Aomine se limitó a asentir.

Habían estado muchas veces haciendo este tipo de cosas juntos, conviviendo íntimamente como la pareja estable que eran, sin embargo esta vez se sentían distanciados por una especie de aire espeso que los rodeaba, evitando que entraran en comunicación verbal profunda. Aomine actuaba tan inferior y melancólico que Midorima no podía pensar en más que brindarle seguridad, apoyo incondicional y un cuerpo cálido en dónde anidar. Sus platos se vaciaban al compás de las palabras que, sin salir de sus bocas, se perdían, como si jamás hubieran sido pensadas, premeditadas. El ambiente comenzaba a ser un poco más tenso, cambiando repentinamente el deseo de permanecer en silencio por el de querer hablar y expresarse hasta quedarse sin aliento. Anhelaban entregarse al placer de fundir sus cuerpos en uno, pero una parte de sí mismos se contenía, no quería que el tiempo avanzara más. Quería que llevaran las cosas más lento, que las retrasaran hasta no poder soportar la divergencia. Es por eso que no pudieron actuar con lucidez; cuando los ojos azul zafiro se abrieron, encontrándose con el par de esmeraldas incrustadas entre espesas y largas pestañas, no pudieron hacer nada más que perderse en aquellos colores intoxicantes, acercándose repetidas veces para besarse, sintiendo sus labios adhiriéndose entre sí a cada sonoro contacto.

"Aomine, espera..." jadeó, alejándolo un par de centímetros con ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

Aomine se sostuvo sobre Midorima con ambos brazos a sus costados, comprendiendo la molestia del contrario al ser aprisionado con semejante fuerza. Aomine bajó la mirada, sus hombros se relajaron al recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de Modorima; su erizada piel era blanca, pura, tersa... lucía tan indefenso. Su mirada persistente estaba devorando su cuerpo, saboreando cada milímetro de piel visible. Su lengua se mostró entre sus labios para recorrer de izquierda a derecha, de una forma depredadora, saboreando la parte baja de su abdomen. No pudo evitar sentir el impulso de lanzarse de nuevo a la acción, pero su plan fue sorprendentemente frustrado por su amante, quien reaccionó enseguida y se levantó, uniendo sus labios en un contacto profundo, húmedo, excitante. Midorima logró posarse sobre el cuerpo de Aomine, dejándolo acomodarse plácidamente sobre la confortable superficie de la cama. "Déjame intentar algo" la voz de Midorima susurró a su oído, dándole un par de besos en la mejilla.

Aomine acarició el rostro tibio de Midorima, acomodando las verdes mechas de cabello tras su sonrosada oreja. "¿Qué es?"

"Un masaje" su cuerpo comenzó a restregarse contra el contrario. "El masaje brinda la posibilidad de experimentar un estado de placer superior mediante la estimulación del cuerpo..."

Aomine lo besó para interrumpirlo. "Hazlo" sus labios jugaron con la parte interna de los labios de Midorima, incrementando la ansiedad de placer en sus cuerpos. Midorima se sentó sobre la parte baja de su abdomen, masajeando con ambas manos la piel desnuda de sus brazos, su cuello, su pecho, bajando lentamente. La habilidad de sus manos se sentía maravillosa contra sus tensos músculos, obligándole a cerrar los ojos, a dejarse llevar por el placer que le causaba dicho contacto, relajando su cuerpo al fin. Midorima se aseguró de que cada músculo de su cuerpo estuviera completamente laxo, apacible antes de mover su cuerpo a un lado, arrodillándose al nivel de la cintura de su amante. Sus manos nunca se detuvieron, por lo que Aomine optó a permanecer en su cómoda posición, inmóvil. Midorima bajó por sus piernas regalando la bendición de sus dichosas manos a cada frote contra su piel. A un ritmo ligero pero firme Midorima masajeó sin prisa el cuerpo de su pareja, delineando sus músculos y dejando un par de besos para encender aún más la inextinguible llama de su deseo.

El par de gloriosas manos se despegó de su cuerpo por largos segundos. Aomine abrió los ojos, el aroma a vainilla era apenas perceptible, tan dulce... Su mirada se desvió de aquella diminuta flama sobre la mecha de la vela redonda, observando entonces al cohibido ser que aplicaba lubricante entre sus manos, frotándolas un poco entre sí para esparcirlo mientras su rostro se sonrojaba tenuemente. Sus manos se acercaron de vuelta a su cuerpo, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la parte baja de su abdomen, dejando un ligero rastro del ungüento sobre la piel morena antes de colocar ambas manos sobre su miembro. Aomine miró su rostro una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos, concentrándose sólo en el placer, intentando olvidarlo todo. Las manos de Midorima se ciñeron a su sexo; una de ellas cubría la parte baja; los testículos, el escroto y el perineo. La otra mano se movía a través del pene, dando un masaje en conjunto sumamente placentero, excitante. La boca de Aomine se abrió, exhalando, dejando escapar gemidos bajos. Las manos de Midorima se curvaron, acariciando firme, circularmente sobre la sensitiva zona. Sus dedos se arrastraban, creando fricción ardiente, sumamente erótica.

Midorima separó sus labios también, intentando comunicarse con su amante, pero fallando en el intento. En lugar de articular alguna palabra, lo único que salió de entre sus labios se escuchó como un jadeo, llamando la atención de su contrario. Aomine abrió los ojos para observar su rostro, estirando su brazo para acariciar la mano del contrario. El masaje fue interrumpido; Midorima se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Aomine, sintiendo la calidez de su mano sobre su mejilla, sus alientos mezclándose, siendo aspirados por ambos con el afán de reunir sus cuerpos en placer puro.

Sus labios rozaron entre sí. "Midorima..." el gemido previo a la unión concreta de sus labios erizó la blanca piel del mencionado, haciéndole temblar.

Las manos de Aomine bajaron por la espalda de Midorima, tomando sus caderas con un poco de rudeza para dar la vuelta y cambiar de posición, colocándose en la parte superior. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la nueva posición, ansiosos por las intensas sensaciones que hacían mella en sus cuerpos ante el estímulo erótico del masaje. Midorima jadeó; Aomine subyugó su cuerpo entero, manteniendo presión entre sí, moviendo sus caderas ágilmente entre sus piernas. Aún sin penetrar, el hecho de que Aomine atacara su cuello de esa forma desconcertante lograba en él un tipo de sinestesia, consumando el potencial de su erección, llevándolo a la cúspide del placer. Ante los jadeos y gemidos constantes de Midorima, Aomine se entregó por entero a la fruición, invadiendo el húmedo interior de su recto con una primera embestida, contemplando con satisfacción sus normalmente inanhibidas expresiones. "Ah... Aomine..."

Su garganta se entumeció ante la ansiedad del deleite sexual. Sentir el cuerpo de su amante completamente sometido bajo el suyo, la suavidad de su piel ofreciéndose al contacto, los gemidos de súplica liberando el cálido aliento contra sus labios al aumentar la velocidad. Todo en Midorima le era jodidamente exótico, extasiante. Y gracias al masaje que éste le había propiciado, todas aquellas sensaciones se habían duplicado increíblemente. Las manos de Midorima se aferraron a los costados de su espalda. Aomine se apoyaba con ambos antebrazos sobre la cama, a la altura de su pecho, dando caricias al cuello y rostro de su amante. Sus caderas encontraron un ritmo constante, vigoroso, agotador. El clímax retribuyó con creces el esfuerzo de ambos por aunar su relación, por mantenerse en contacto más allá de las palabras. La unificación gradual de sus sexos terminó por robar el último de sus alientos. El rocío de sudor que cubría sus cuerpos se volvió un estímulo potencial al brindarles escalofríos, haciéndoles estremecer visiblemente, obligándolos a rendirse ante un orgasmo prolongado, riguroso. Sus labios se encontraron torpemente, encerrando entre sí los inevitables gimoteos de su concluido encuentro; los nombres de ambos resaltando entre ellos.

Reposaron lado a lado en la cama, sus rostros se encontraron frente a frente. Sus miradas impactaron una contra la otra, sin poder evitarlo. Cuando la pureza oculta de sus ojos era expuesta, dejaban de existir aquellas preguntas innecesarias, las dudas, la inseguridad. Los ojos color esmeralda se apagaron bajo párpados platinados. El rostro de Midorima se ocultó bajo el cuello de su pareja, regalando un par de besos más sobre la piel morena a la par de sus brazos envolviéndose a su espalda. Aomine tuvo la impresión de ser bendecido; las estrellas resplandecían aún con más fuerza a altas horas de la madrugada a través de la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste. Las nubes habían desaparecido por completo, dejando apreciar un cielo nocturno totalmente despejado. Era imposible que su mirada deambulara, pues sus ojos permanecían fijos, incansables sobre la abrumadora presencia que envolvía su cuerpo. Su mandíbula se relajó ante la similitud del ritmo de sus respiraciones, adentrándose al instante en sus pensamientos. Sus brazos se envolvieron también, abrazándolo. La comunicación entre ambos era más fácil, he incluso, irónicamente más entendible en momentos como este. La unión de sus cuerpos brindaba a ambos el poder inmortal y solemne de cohesión.

Aomine suspiró y besó la frente de Midorima, acariciando su sedoso cabello. Sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño, así que tendría la noche entera para agradecer; podría asegurar que su exorbitante cielo estaría eternamente indemne de tormentas al poseer un astro imponente de tal luminosidad.

* * *

 **Masajetántricosensual, digo, en este fic Midorima sabe cocinar. D:**

 **Llenemos este mundo de hermoso AoMido. *^***

 **Muchas gracias por leer. :)**


End file.
